Rowan Haynes
Biography Rowan Liisi Haynes (born April 12, 2031 in Helsinki, Finland) is the twin sister of Jessica Haynes. Appearance She has blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a blue camisole, a black varsity jacket, blue shorts, white socks and black flats. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- Doc McStuffins-themed birthday party *2nd birthday- Hello Kitty-themed birthday party *3th birthday- Soccer-themed birthday party *4th birthday- Baseball-themed birthday party *5th birthday- hockey-themed birthday party *6th birthday- Had her birthday party held at a local cinema *7th birthday- Basketball-themed birthday party *8th birthday- American Girl-themed birthday party *9th birthday- Flower Power-themed birthday party *10th birthday- Underworld-themed birthday party *11th birthday- The Wonder Years-themed birthday party *12th birthday - Gossip Girl-themed birthday party *13th birthday- '90s-themed birthday party *14th birthday- That '70s Show-themed birthday party *15th birthday- Stranger Things-themed birthday party *16th birthday- Charmed-themed birthday party *17th birthday- celebrated her birthday party at the local cinema Family Tree *Father: Jacob Haynes *Mother: Jennifer Haynes *Brothers: Frederick Haynes *Sisters: Jessica Haynes, Brooklyn Haynes *Aunts: Alyssa Haynes, Juniper Haynes, Lavender Haynes *Uncles: Ricky Haynes *Cousins: Blossom Haynes *Grandmothers: Azalea Haynes (née: Springer) ( -), *Grandfathers: David Haynes (née: Combs) ( -) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *Her full name is Rowan Liisi Haynes *Rowan and Jessica are both born to Ester Nieminen and Alvari Kumpulainen. Alvari died from a car crash when the twins are 4 and 2 weeks after their 5th birthday, Ester died from slitting her palms after not only thinking about her late husband, but also suffering from depression. *She and her identical twin are huge fans of Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney in a younger age. *She and her identical twin are huge fans of the Underworld, Gossip Girl and Charmed franchise. *Her favorite toy is her Beyblade toys. *Her favorite movie is She's the Man. *Her favorite TV show is Johnny Bravo. *Her favorite store/brand is House of Hoops, Big 5 and Foot Locker. *She and her identical twin likes vampires, ghosts and the paranormal. *Unlike her identical twin, she's a tomboy. *For Halloween 2043, she is dressed as Teen Girls Sassy Queen of Hearts Costume. *In Christmas 2043, she opened his presents to reveal a Samurai Jack Season 1 DVD, a in-line roller blades, an XBOX one, and a skateboard. And in her stocking, she found basketball wrist guards, sweets, cookies, nuts, baseball cards, and a Foot Locker gift card. *She has likes to play sports, such as baseball, soccer and basketball *She has a Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and a Nintendo 2Ds and has games: Kingdom Hearts 3 *She has plenty of books: Maximum Ride: The Manga, Vol. 6 by James Patterson *She has some DVDs: She's The Man, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Digimon Season 1, Beyblade Season 1, Samurai Jack Season 1, Johnny Bravo Season 1 *She has some CDs: One of the Boys by Katy Perry. Future Category:People with Brown Hair Category:Children born in Helsinki, Finland Category:Girls born in Helsinki, Finland Category:People born in Helsinki, Finland Category:Tomboys Category:People with Autism Category:People with Disabilities Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Pre-teens Category:Children Category:People born in 2031 Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters